


Who Said Chivalry Was Dead?

by pitchperfectfeels



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchperfectfeels/pseuds/pitchperfectfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey takes Beca to the movie to thank her for the ICCAs. They end up getting caught in a storm afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Chivalry Was Dead?

**[imagineyourotp](http://imagineyouropt.tumblr.com) - Imagine your OTP leaving the movies and it’s raining out, so Person B gives Person A their coat, not caring that they’ll get drenched.**

As a token of her appreciation for helping them win the ICCAs, Aubrey decided to take Beca to the movies. Although Beca _hated_ movies, she was willing to make an exception for the blonde, because come on, who can turn down Aubrey’s pouty face?

So after much deliberation at the counter over what flavoured popcorn to get, and ultimately arriving at least thirty minutes early in typical Aubrey fashion-which meant having to sit through all the pre-movie advertisements-the movie was over. _Thank GOD_ , Beca thought to herself as she practically leaped out of her seat and bolted for the restroom. Aubrey just shook her head at her actions with a slight smile gracing her features.

That’s when she heard it. The rumble of thunder. It was so loud that the windows were shaking. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. _Typical, I did not plan for this_ , she mentally chastised as she looked down at her summer dress and flats. She rummaged through her bag to look for her umbrella that she always carried with her in case of emergencies such as this. Then she realised that she had a different bag with her.

“Damn it!”

“What’s the matter?” Beca questioned as she approached the blonde.

“Look outside, Beca. What are we gonna do? We don’t have any cover and the car is at the other end of the car park!” she hissed through her teeth in an attempt to keep her anger from overflowing onto the floor or all over her date.

Beca thought to herself for a minute before answering. She looked down at the floor, and the noticed the buckles hanging off the sleeves of her leather jacket.

“I’ve got it. Come on,” she stated as she grabbed Aubrey’s hand and dragged her to the doors before stopping and removing her jacket.

“What are you doing, Beca?” the older woman questioned as she watched the brunette with a quizzical look before Beca handed the jacket.

“Well, take it. I’ll just run out to the car and turn the heat up full for you,” she rushed as she pushed the door open and ran out into the storm.

“But, Beca, I ha-” she was cut off by the door closing on her. “I have the keys,” she finished her sentence anyway, chuckling as she threw the jacket over head and stepped out into the downpour.

When she finally reached the car, Beca was sitting on the hood with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. She looked up as she heard Aubrey approaching, surprised to see that the blonde had ditched the jacket offered to her, and was clutching it tightly in her right hand.

“That was very chivalrous of you, Beca. But you didn’t have to do that,” she shouted in order to be heard over the rain, leaning in closer and resting her hands on the younger girl’s waist.

“Who said chivalry was dead?” she replied, reaching for the blonde’s rosy cheeks and pulling her down for a sweet kiss, which soon progressed into a full on make-out session in the rain. _How terribly cliché_ , Beca thought to herself as she smiled into the kiss and pulled her in closer.

As they broke off for air, Aubrey rested her forehead against the brunette’s.

“Let’s get back to my place and we can pick up where we left off,” the blonde suggested, as she pulled back from Beca, winking and proceeding to dig through her bag for the keys.

_God, she’s gonna be the death of me_ , was Beca’s last thought as she jumped into the passenger seat, a million images running through her head about how this could play out.


End file.
